


Gently Tilting Limits

by Fundead (DragonThistle)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Almost Porn but not really, Bondage, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humiliation, I guess????, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Soft Limit, Subdrop, cute boys taking care of their boyfriend, uh, very emotional subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThistle/pseuds/Fundead
Summary: The four of them decide to try something new.It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), OT4 - Relationship, polyworld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Gently Tilting Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Um. There’s nothing I can say here that will change the fact that this is something I willingly wrote. But also I want to say that in this case, the fetish is not in the act of omorashi itself but the act of dominants controlling a sub. It just so happens to be focused on controlling when someone is allowed to use the restroom.

Tord squirmed, pressing his thighs together and sucking his lower lip between his teeth. His hands clenched and unclenched in the cuffs hooked to his collar, dangling from his neck like an absurd puppy. The metal latches jingled if he moved too much and Tom had already snapped at him for making too much noise, adding another two minutes to the timer that wasn’t ticking down fast enough. He swallowed a whine and tried to cross his legs but the short cuffs on his ankles kept him from moving them very far. His attempt made the latches clink together merrily and Tom shot him a warning look from his armchair,

“Stop fidgeting!” Matt said with a pout, slapping Tord’s knee to get him to sit still, “You’re distracting! Two more minutes to the timer!”

Matt leaned forward and tapped his phone on he coffee table, lighting up the screen so he could unlock it. Tord watched him add another two minutes to the ticking clock app that was probably broken because it felt like time was running out far too slowly.

“At this rate, the movie will be over before we let him out of those cuffs.” Edd chuckled, looking far too pleased with himself.

Tord pressed himself against the back of the couch, carefully drawing his legs up so he could dig his heel into his crotch. It barely helped. He felt like he was going to burst and he desperately wanted to plead his case for freedom. But he’d been promised a delightful session of his choosing if he managed to hold out and Tord was bound (pun not intended) and determined to get his boyfriends to role play with him. The other three seemed to be under the impression that they were going to win this game. Tord wasn’t about to let that be the case. 

“Tord, put your legs down. You’re not watching the movie.” Tom’s voice was far too gleeful and Tord reluctantly put his feet back on the floor. 

That almost made it worse. 

Fuck, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I can’t—“ He broke off, his cheeks turning pink as the other three all turned to look at him, “C-call off the bet, I don’t care, I just—nh. Please. Guys. I can’t hold it anymore!”

Matt was grinning, showing the needle points of his vampire fangs, and Tom was wearing a mean looking triumphant smile. Edd beamed, the edges of it prickling with teasing mockery,

“Aw, come on, Tordie! We’re barely halfway through! Are you seriously giving up already? Tsk, tsk, and here I thought you were stronger than this.”

“Should we add more time?” Matt asked, “He wasn’t supposed to interrupt the film.”

“Maybe we can give him one free pass,” Edd mused, tapping a finger on the side of Cola can.

“What!? No way! That defeats the whole purpose!” Tom argued.

“Guuuyyyss…” Tord whined, squirming in his seat.

“Do you _want_ him to piss himself?”

“No! But that’s what we put the towels down for!”

“You two aren’t sitting next to him!”

“Matt, don’t be rude. This isn’t about you.”

“Well it should be!”

“Oh my god…”

Tord bit his lip, his entire body shivering, the cuffs jingling. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He was going to—he was going to—

Damp heat spread from Tord’s crotch, soaking into his jeans and the folded towels beneath him. 

Tears of shame and relief sprang into his eyes and his face burned red. He ducked his head, hiccuping as he trembled in his seat. The other three stopped arguing and the silence between them was awkward and the sound of the television felt muted by the uncertainty hanging in the air. Tord sniffed and clenched his eyes shut. This wasn’t fun anymore.

“Tord?” Edd said his name softly and still Tord flinched, “Are you okay?”

His lip trembled and then Tord shook his head. It made the cuffs rattle and he sniffed again, trying to get himself back under control.

“I’m calling it,” Tom said seriously and there was the sound of his weight shifting in his chair, “Red. Scene’s done. We’re done. Come on.” The movie was turned off and furniture creaked as the other three got up. 

“Tord, hun, can I touch you?” Matt asked. Tord shook his head again, “Okay, okay, that’s okay. Just let me know when you’re ready so we can get the gear off, okay?”

A sob caught in his throat and came out in a garbled, choked sort of sound that made him more embarrassed. Edd and Tom were talking quietly to each and then there were footsteps as one of them left the room. Tord was hyper aware of Matt sitting next to him, of the cooling dampness in his lap, and the padding of the cuffs pressed against his neck, his wrists, his ankles. A few more tears leaked out of the corners of his closed eyes.

“Matt…” He croaked in a low voice, “I want ‘em off…”

“All right,” Matt shifted in his seat and Tord felt Matt’s knuckles brush against his cheek as he undid the clips on the cuffs. Tord kept his eyes closed as Matt worked to undo the collar and cuffs, setting them aside and loosely holding onto Tord’s hands. The pads of his thumbs rubbed little circles into Tord’s knuckles, reassuring and grounding. Tord focused on the sensation, taking deep breaths to try and steady himself. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Edd asked from over Tord’s shoulder.

“I…I dunno. Yeah?” Tord cracked his eyes open, saw the darkened fabric of his jeans, and glanced away to stare at the carpet, “I—I just—sorry, I thought it would be—b-but it’s—“

“You don’t have to justify anything,” Matt hummed, bringing one of Tord’s hands up to his mouth so he could kiss his fingers, “It’s okay, really. We tried something and it didn’t work out and we never have to do it again, yeah?”

Tord nodded, sniffling, “Y-yeah, okay.”

“Bath’s ready,” Tom called from across the room and Tord hadn’t even realized that the water had been running in the background. 

“All right, come on, you. Up, up, on your feet. Can you walk?” Matt straightened up from where he’d been crouched in front of Tord, tugging on his boyfriend’s hands to get him off the couch.

Tord swallowed and slowly stood, staggering a little, wincing at the clinging fabric of his jeans. It felt cold and gross and the embarrassment rose in his face again. The worst part about this, he decided, was that he’d genuinely liked having the other three completely in control. He had liked that they were punishing him for misbehaving, liked that he was restrained and unable to move freely, liked that someone else was in charge in a way that let him stop thinking so much about everything. But maybe this had been the wrong way of doing it.

Matt kept holding Tord’s hands, walking backwards down the hall as he led Tord to the bathroom, a comforting smile on his face and reassurances on his lips. Tord kept sniffling and blinking back tears every so often, still ashamed of himself and very uncomfortable with the situation. Tom was leaning against the sink when they got to the bathroom, trying to get the packaging off a red and gold bath bomb, scowling at the plastic that refused to give under his picking. Matt helped Tord peel of his wet jeans and underwear, which started Tord crying all over again.

“Shhh, it’s all right,” Matt tugged Tord’s shirt over his head and kissed his cheek, “Come on, brave boy, into the bath with you. I’ll take care of your clothes. Tom’s gonna be right here with you, okay?”

Hugging himself and shivering, Tord tentatively stepped into the bath, sinking down into the warmth of the water up to his chin. Tom flopped onto the linoleum floor, leaning against the side of the tub, and plopped the bath bomb unceremoniously into the water. They both watched it fizz and bubble in silence for a while.

“You, uh, did look pretty cute all, uh, all tied up…” Tom said awkwardly and when Tord looked up at him, Tom was looking away, his cheeks pink. A watery smile wobbled on Tord’s face and he stuck his hand into the froth from the bomb, tangling his fingers into curls of red and gold, “You wanna talk about it?” Tord shook his head, the smile slipping as he stared at the dissolving bomb. 

A wet washcloth suddenly smacked him in the face, startling him. Tom had an eyebrow raised, smirking, “Oi. Don’t get caught up in your own head, commie.”

“Fuck you…” Tord muttered but he was smiling again.

“Is that an offer?” Edd stuck his head into the bathroom with a grin and Tom barked out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Matt asked, nudging Edd aside to set some clean clothes on the counter for Tord when he got out of the bath.

“We’re gonna fuck Tord.” Tom said before anyone else could get a word in.

“Well, obviously!” Matt put his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side, “But certainly not in this tub! It’s too small for all of us!”

Tord outright laughed, the sound a little gummed up from tears but genuine, crystal sparkling in the sunbeams and casting rainbows around the room. The other three were looking at him when he’d settled, all warmth and affection and amusement, summer heat and blankets shared in the winter, hands held in busy streets and holiday lights in the snow. Tord felt it swell up in his chest and his eyes grew hot for a different reason.

“Someone wash my hair,” He said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tub, “I’m vulnerable and delicate right now.”

“Mouthy for a bottom, isn’t he?” Tom joked.

“Maybe, but I like it. ’s cute.” Edd crouched down next to the bathtub and stuck his hand in the hot water. 

“You’re cute.” Tord said.

“Hell right I am!” Matt preened and Tom shoved him.

They bickered good naturedly, flicking water at each other, joking about stupid things, until the water became tepid and the remnants of the bath bomb had begun to congeal. Then Edd wrapped Tord in a towel, despite the smaller man’s protests, and hauled him out of the tub, kissing him gently on the tip of his nose. Tord pushed him lightly, getting wet handprints on Edd’s shirt,

“Quit it! I’m not a baby, oh my god.”

“Shut up and let us coddle you, dumbass,” Tom dropped another towel on Tord’s head, obscuring his vision. Tord was kind of glad for it, because he was blushing again.

“Love you guys…” He murmured into the fresh scented towel.

“And we love you too, Tordie,” Matt purred.

And suddenly there were three warm bodies pressed around him, arms encircling him, familiar scents, familiar hands, familiar contact. Tord had never felt more safe or more cared for than in the rare moments that his boyfriends were this soft with him. In the soft-colored gloom underneath the towel, Tord smiled and leaned his head against Edd’s chest, listened to the heartbeat, to the breath in his lungs.

Yeah, okay. Maybe he’d be willing to try again if it meant this much attention afterward.


End file.
